Purple Rain
by Rogogon
Summary: Adam Lambert, Tommy Joe Ratliff. Adommy / Sequel do Purple Haze. / Tommy jest z Liz tylko po to, aby wyleczyć się z Adama. Wie jednak, że krzywdzi przez to ją, a także samego siebie.


**Purple Rain**

(sequel do „Purple Haze")**  
**

Tommy wiedział, że nie powinien jej tego robić. Nie był typem faceta celowo raniącego dziewczyny na każdym kroku, więc tym gorzej się z tym czuł. To krzywdzące i niesprawiedliwe, a ona na to nie zasługiwała. Była urocza, zabawna i mądra. A na dodatek naprawdę w nim zakochana.

Tommy wiedział, że nie powinien dawać Liz nadziei, ale nie umiał złamać jej serca odmową i odejściem. Zaczął się z nią spotykać, bo miał nadzieję, że będzie dla niego idealnym lekiem, jednak nie zdało to zupełnie egzaminu. Nie dość, że nie zapomniał o Adamie (jakby to w ogóle było możliwe), to na dodatek nie potrafił zakończyć związku z Liz. Chociaż sam wiedział, że „związek" to o wiele za dużo powiedziane.

Dzięki niej czuł się potrzebny, chciany, kochany. Traktował ją jednak bardziej jak młodszą siostrę, niż – nawet udawaną – dziewczynę. Przytulał ją, głaskał po głowie, rozśmieszał. Razem żartowali, gotowali, grali na gitarach. Spędzali tak wspólnie wieczory, po których Tommy niemal uciekał do swojego mieszkania, wymigując się porannymi próbami czy obietnicami spędzenia nocy przy piwie z kumplami. Teraz rozumiał na czym polega zdolność kobiet do znajdowania tysięcy wymówek w przypadku niesatysfakcjonującego seksu.

Ten temat praktycznie nie istniał. Tommy czuł się z tym źle, jakby zdradzał samego siebie. Czuł się winny, jakby zdradzał Adama. To było absurdalne i miał tego świadomość, ale nie umiał odrzucić tej myśli. Tkwiła w jego głowie i nie umiał się jej pozbyć.

Kiedy ją całował, robił to bez uczucia, mechanicznie, trochę z poczucia winy i przymusu. Czasem jednak wyobrażał sobie, że znów smakuje słodkich ust pewnego bruneta. Że znów delikatnie pieści jego pełne wargi, a on rozpala jego całe ciało swoim dotykiem. Liz lubiła te chwile, bo czuła wtedy w Tommym pasję i czyste pożądanie. A on doskonale o tym wiedział i czuł wstyd, że pozwalał jej rozkoszować się tym kłamstwem.

Jakkolwiek ciężko było mu się do tego przyznać, nie umiał kochać się z Liz. Bał się prawdziwych zbliżeń, zjednoczenia ciał i dusz. Po prostu uprawiali dziki, ostry seks, w którym nie było krzty uczucia z jego strony. Dominował, lecz wolał czuć się uległym, pasywnym kochankiem we władaniu męskiego, rozpalonego ciała.

Zanim związał się z Liz próbował kilkakrotnie jednorazowych, jednonocnych przygód – zarówno z kobietami, jak i z mężczyznami, którzy mieli mu pomóc zgasić w sobie uczucia do Adama. Jednak ani flirty, ani odurzanie się alkoholem, ani nawet przypadkowy seks z nieznajomymi poznanymi w barze nie zadziałały. Nie czuł satysfakcji, tylko wstyd. I wstręt do samego siebie. Brzydził się tego, co robił w podrzędnych klubach a czasem i domach publicznych.

I wtedy pojawiła się Liz. Chciała tego, pragnęła go, a on nie miał nic do stracenia.

Jednak już po kilku dniach wiedział, że to było złe. Ranił ją w egoistycznym odruchu, dziwnym rodzaju instynktu samozachowawczego. Uciekając od problemu, zamiast się z nim uporać.

Nie umiał nawet odwzajemnić po raz pierwszy wypowiedzianego słowa „kocham". Czuł się jak ostatni palant, lecz nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Nie kochał jej, nie mógł jej okłamać aż tak. Już wystarczająco przy niej udawał, lecz tego jednego zrobić nie mógł.

Co ciekawe, Tommy nie umiał nienawidzić Sauliego. Mógłby. W jakiś dziwny, pokręcony sposób mógł stwierdzić, że odebrał mu Adama. Jednak zadziwiająco nawet dla niego samego, wiedział, że to nie tak. Nie był z Adamem, kiedy ten poznał Sauliego, kiedy zaczął się z nim spotykać, kiedy się w nim zakochał. W tym, co naprawdę do niego czuł zorientował się o wiele za późno, aby doszukiwać się w tym wszystkim winy Fina.

Może gdyby uroczy Sauli był złą, dwulicową osobą Tommy umiałby go nienawidzić? Pewnie tak. Jednak czuł się z tym pomysłem zupełnie niedorzecznie; nie można go było nie uwielbiać.

Czasami jakaś część Tommy'ego cieszyła się, że Adam jest wreszcie szczęśliwy. Jednak szybko mu to przechodziło, bo natrętny głos w jego głowie ciągle przypominał mu, że nie przy nim odnalazł miłość. Tommy pragnął dostać szansę na uszczęśliwianie Adama, jednak nawet mimo tego, że zazdrościł Sauliemu, musiał przyznać, że był dla niego idealnym partnerem.

_Prawie _idealnym. Irytujący głosik z tyłu głowy nieustannie powtarzał mu wtedy, że to on zasługuje na Adama, jest dla niego _stworzony_. Choć nie umiał znaleźć na to przekonywujących argumentów, trzymał się kurczowo tej myśli wbrew wszelkiej logice.

Kiedy przyszła trasa, jego plan unikania Adama rozsypał się jak domek z kart. Nie mógł przebywać już normalnie z Adamem; nie był z nim tak blisko, jakby tego chciał, a to go zabijało. Szczerze mówiąc, wolałby też aby podczas koncertów nie wykonywali _Fever_. Tak tęsknił za ich scenicznymi pocałunkami, za jego dotykiem, smakiem ust, zapachem mocnych perfum. To były ich momenty; nie umiał ich ot tak odrzucić, zapomnieć. Czasem kiedy Adam śpiewał „Would you be mine?", po których to słowach następował pocałunek, Tommy machinalnie przesuwał się w jego stronę, nie mogąc zapanować nad swoim zachowaniem. Jak odurzony, tracił zupełnie kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, poruszając się w rytm muzyki, wsłuchując w hipnotyzujący głos Adama. Kiedy jednak zespół przechodził do refrenu, Tommy, jakby nagle odczarowany, powracał boleśnie do rzeczywistości. Tej z Adamem i Saulim, nie Adamem i Tommym. Odsuwał się wtedy niemal na koniec sceny ze sztucznym uśmiechem i krwawiącym sercem.

Kiedy więc Liz zaproponowała wspólne wakacje w Meksyku, nie zastanawiał się ani chwili. Może kilkanaście dni z dala od Adama dobrze mu zrobi? Może wreszcie wyleczy się z uczucia, które nie ma szans odwzajemnienia ani nawet racji bytu? Miał taką nadzieję, bo nie wiedział jak długo będzie w stanie tę całą bolącą sytuację wytrzymać.

…

Liz kończyła właśnie rozpakowywać swoje walizki, kiedy Tommy wyszedł na balkon, zostawiając na w pół wypełnioną ubraniami torbę. Zrobi to później.

Stanął na rozgrzanych południowym słońcem płytkach i spojrzał przed siebie, przeczesując palcami niedawno pofarbowane, różowawe włosy. Lazurowa woda delikatnie uderzała o strome brzegi przy zachodniej ścianie położonego na klifie hotelu. Słonce powoli stawało się pomarańczowe i odbijało się promieniami od gładkiej powierzchni zatoki. Poczuł dziwną satysfakcję; po raz pierwszy w tym dniu w ogóle nie myślał o Adamie.

Nagle za plecami usłyszał ciche kroki, a po chwili drobna brunetka przytuliła się do jego pleców. Odetchnął głęboko pod wpływem jej delikatnego dotyku, czując jak napięcie opuszcza jego ciało. Nie wiedział nawet, że miał je tak długo i boleśnie spięte. Odwrócił się w jej ramionach, odsuwając nieznacznie – na tyle, aby móc spojrzeć w jej błyszczące i śmiejące się oczy. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, czując coś nowego w swoim zbolałym dotąd sercu. Coś, czego nie umiał na razie nazwać. Patrzył na nią uważnie, promienie słońca tańczyły na jej zarumienionej twarzy. Odgarnął jej z oczu pasmo włosów. Po raz pierwszy poczuł, że może się w niej wkrótce zakochać.


End file.
